


Assembling for Party

by KarasuNei



Series: The Crisis Life of Wade and Peter [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Loki - Freeform, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Spideypool - Freeform, The Avengers are Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter finally got a new home. Shenanigans ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembling for Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys <3 Since the original fic is getting over 1.5k hits, I thought I should thank you all by posting this one up *hugs*
> 
> A few things to clarify first before you can dive in, so bear with me pls? Ộ - Ộ
> 
> 1\. In my head everything from the 1st fic happens after the Winter Soldier movie, but the second Thor (the Dark World) never happened. In this series, which is my AU, things got cleared with Bucky and he is an Avenger. The reason why TtDW never happened is because I plan to bring Loki into this series later on (perhaps starting a little bit of Thorki). Thus none of the current Avengers would know who Malekith is (maybe with the exception of Thor, but that's irrelevant at the moment.) This is the only thing you need to read before the fic itself, so please go on if you don't want to read my ramblings XD
> 
> 2\. If you guys came here from the first fic (I love you!!), the project Peter, Tony and Bruce were working on there is Ultron. I might write a multi-chapter fic revolving around this particular guy later on, which will introduce Loki, Wanda and Pietro into the series hopefully. But these are still just thoughts. As of right now, I still need to organise my ideas and really consider if I want to make this series into a multi-chapter brain-murdering galore or not x)
> 
> 3\. Yes, Gwen is still alive here in this series, but I'm not sure if I can add her, since I don't really connect with the character that well :/
> 
> 4\. I do try to include elements from the comics, but it can get difficult since the MCU and the comics' lore sometimes can't incorporate that well, so if you find mistakes (which are not intentionally made to have everything work better in this particular series), please feel free to correct and inbox me!
> 
> Now since that's out of the way, please enjoy!! Thank you so much for the support!

        

* * *

 

 

                “Wade, honey, I love you, like, I really do, but please don’t make a secret Pally deck. Only tool bags play secret Pally.” Peter deadpans from the driver seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Wade glances up from his tablet (stolen from Stark for the sheer purpose of playing Hearthstone) and snorts with a leer.

 

                “But baby boy, you know I only have the  _biggest_  tool in the bag.” Wade waggles his non-existent eyebrows and crackles when Peter bangs his forehead on the fake leather grip. Laughing and looking plenty pleased with himself, Wade leans over and smacks a wet kiss on Peter’s cheek, who makes a show of shoving his scarred boyfriend away, but can’t hide his own grin. After all, it would take something grand like the sky falling down to ruin this day for them.

 

                It has been two years, eight months, one week and three days for them to officially own a house under their names, and they couldn’t stop being so giddy over it as soon as they got to hold the contract in their hands. The house is in the more secluded parts of the outskirts, behind rows and rows of trees, and only a thirty-minute drive away from Aunt May’s. Peter and Wade, plus a number of voluntarily Avengers, had spent two whole weeks to fix the odds and ends at the place, stripping and replacing the wallpapers and carpet, re-tiled the bathroom floor, even tested some new instalments in their backyard and generally just trying to make the place as perfect as possible. At first they wanted a pool, but chlorine fucking kills Wade’s skin if experience serves right, so they have a Jacuzzi instead. Wade and Pepper have been slaving themselves over the kitchen, the ex-merc only has the best equipment in his miracle-making room while the Lady Potts kept her eyes out for every detail and offered advices. The floor-to-ceiling glass doors to the backyard have been Clint’s idea, with a skylight to boot, providing breath-taking illumination for the kitchen and dining area all day long. Natasha, for someone who is extremely good at dishing out deaths, is exceptionally amazing with the plants, and she spent five entire days to arrange and rearrange the various pots (that she also contributed) on the beautiful wooden patio. With Bucky working on the pipes, Sam and Thor were enthusiastic in fixing the roof and blasting classic rock at max volume, while Steve was happy to paint the ceiling and clean the attic. Tony, who is ever paranoid, installed the best security system for the house while Peter and Bruce worked on the other electrical stuff. Logan was keen on not helping at first, but he constantly dropped by with food and beer for everyone, and eventually took it upon himself to mow the lawn into an impeccable state.

 

                Thinking about their new home gives Peter’s heart a swell of pride and heart-fell gratitude towards his co-workers/friends/pseudo family, and he is pretty sure Wade was a bit misty-eyed too, looking at all that they have done together. Since mostly everything is done at the new place, they only need to haul the rest of their more personal stuff over, hence the hired mini truck.  They are going to have the house-warming party tonight as well, because Clint, Bucky and Tony have to go on a mission in two days’ time, back to back with Nat and Sam. Rhodey also just came back from a month-long mission a few days ago, plus Thor has to go back to Asgard because of this thing with Loki that involves the High Court and whatnot. It is definitely difficult to coordinate everyone’s time, so the earlier this happens, the better, what’s with Fury’s unpredictability in dropping shit on them at any given moment…

 

                Wade, being the proud chef he is and simply cannot wait to test his shiny new baby (the kitchen), wants to cook everything by himself. Peter obviously has no qualm to this since Wade’s food is sublime and he is excited to taste whatever his boyfriend is planning on making. That is if they can get out of this shitty traffic any time soon.

 

                They have been inching forwards by literal inches for the last hour on this godforsaken bridge. Wade is singing gleefully (and very very off-key) to whatever song popped up on the radio, while Peter has been shifting impatiently in his seat. Despite having been living in New York for most his life, Peter doesn’t exactly have a care for the traffics thanks to the whole building-swinging thing, and if they are really short on time, they just use Wade’s teleportation belt instead. Obviously the mass of their needed luggage can’t be transported by the belt, nor can Peter stand constant and various teleporting trips either (they make him nauseous and he doesn’t trust Wade to put things where they should be.) Thus they are now stuck here, with the hot and humid summer weather to boot. Both Wade and Peter are in civvies, namely baggy T-shirts and long shorts, completely forgo the spandex get up underneath because the truck’s AC is broken. Wade, after over three years into their relationship, doesn’t even care to wear the mask around Peter anymore, and is only having an obnoxiously pink Hello Kitty cap on to shield his eyes from the sun. Peter is donning a pair of old-fashioned sun-glasses that he got from Steve last Christmas, the dark lenses ridiculously too big for his slim face, but Wade insists that he is still adorable anyway (“Gotta put the bug eyes on the bug, baby boy!”)

 

                Fifteen more minutes passed without them budging, Peter finally gives up and cranes his neck so he can watch Wade decimates some random person online. Another five minutes and they fall back to the usual routine, bickering about which card to use against what. It is only twelve on a Saturday, and their housewarming guests aren’t supposed to start coming in until six, seven-ish. Wade, having marinated and prepared everything from yesterday at the new place (and wow, Peter is so proud of him for being organised for once,) is completely confident that he can whip up everything in a jiffy (need to stop hanging out with Cap…) which would give Peter enough time to put the rest of their stuff away with his super strength and speed. So despite Peter’s impatience, he is pretty content playing Hearthstone with Wade.

 

                That, until a series of fucking  _bombs_  melted a path thirty feet away from their truck.  _Pumpkin_  bombs.

 

                It wasn’t like Peter’s Spider-sense didn’t go off. No, it rang like crazy, but one stroke of bad luck leads to another. As in an entire string of it. The seat belt strap won’t release, then tangles with his leg as he tries to squirm out, making him bang his head on the roof painfully, and then, in Peter’s haste, he elbows Wade in the face as the ex-merc reaches out to help him. The door on his side refuses to budge, thanks to somebody else’s car swerving right into the truck in panic. The explosions the bombs made only startle Peter further and, belatedly, he remembers that both their suits are neatly folded and are at the new place. Peter didn’t want any neighbour to have an accidental peek at all the shit they got, so most of the superhero stuff was teleported to the house beforehand. Peter only has a web-shooter with him currently, and he really wants to smack himself for his stupidity. Them being high on joy doesn’t mean the villains would take a day off.

 

                “Can’t wait any other fucking day!” Peter snaps angrily, slapping the dashboard in frustration at the same time Wade squints, “Isn’t that your ex, sweetums?”

 

                “Harry and I  _never dated_!! Why does everyone  _keep saying_  that???” Peter is indignant. Well, by  _everyone_ , he meant Gwen and M.J.’s ancient teasing. Then the whole blood feud shit between Spiderman and Green Goblin just got confusing. It wasn’t like their friendship was anything like… _like what he and Wade have_! “Whatever, how the hell are we going to stop Flying Cabbage over there stuck in here??”

 

                Wade gives the chaos outside one look, people screaming and scrambling away from the melting concrete, and then bats his eyelids at Peter, feigning innocence, “Assembling the Avengers?”

 

                Peter slams his forehead on the steering wheel again, this time it let out a lout honk. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Wade twisting and turning, not to look outside again per say, but to look behind them, at the window that separated the back and the cabin. With a strangely serious expression, Wade cocks his head to the side as he finally regards Peter once more, “Is the whole ‘being attacked by a super villain’ or ‘being unexpectedly bombed by a maniac’ thing covered in the rental insurance?”

 

                “Pretty sure they won’t be able to charge us for this shebang.” Peter blinks; one eye warily watches the Green Goblin circles around on his glider to terrorize the people who are trying to retreat on the bridge.

 

                After a moment of thought, Wade shoves the Hello Kitty cap on Peter so it covers most of his boyfriend’s face and pulls out a Deadpool mask from his shorts’ pocket. Without letting Peter speak another word, Wade breaks the glass behind them with a well-practised movement, heedless of the shards sticking into his skin, and dives outside into the trunk. Peter swallows thickly, never thought of the day that he would be so thankful of Wade’s paranoia (that rivals Stark’s himself). Both love and exasperation (though the love part is definitely overwhelming) well up inside him, but this isn’t the time to sit there and gawk.  Peter fumbles on his phone, and hits the speed dial.

 

                It only took eight agonizingly long rings for the other end to slur, “’Ello?” Now that Stark can sleep a little bit better at night, he tends to  _sleep in_  most of the day, “Pete? Aw shit did I miss the party?!?”

 

                “No, no you didn’t Tony.” Peter pinches the bridge of his nose, twisting himself around (thank you, super human flexibility!!) to keep an eye on Wade, who is now brandishing his two beloved katana at the Green Goblin, mask in place on top of faded Sailor Moon tee and Hawaiian shorts. Another explosion goes off, making the truck quiver.

 

                “The hell was that?!? Where are you??” Tony definitely sounds awake now, Peter can faintly make out Pepper’s sleepy inquiry in the background, “Never mind, don’t answer, looking at the news. The fuck is Wilson doing?! You need help?”

 

                “Preferably, yes.” Peter’s voice is strained as he hastily equips the web-shooter just in case, “Don’t have my suit.”

 

                “Capsicle!!” Tony’s holler is muffled by the clanking of the Ironman suit, a dull thud follows, probably the phone being tossed, a beep and then the suit’s mechanical voice, “Be right there, kiddo.”

 

                Peter let out a relieved breath after hanging up, then immediately makes a strangled noise as he sees what Wade is doing. Somehow (Peter has stopped trying to figure out whatever the hell it is that helps Wade accomplish indescribable feats), his boyfriend of three years has managed to climb onto the Goblin Glider and is doing a weird tango avoiding the actual Goblin’s lashing talons. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand yep, that’s Wade Wilson kicking Harry Osborn in the crotch. Peter’s ex-friend stumbles, the armour-cup thing absorbed most of the hit, and slashes at Wade again with his razor bats. The Green Goblin might have enough equipment to neutralise Spiderman, and even the Human Torch whenever Johnny decides to team-up before, but, unfortunately for him, Deadpool is an entirely different matter. Wade, although all bulk and muscles, is flexible and fast, not to mention unpredictable, as he tip-toes and dances all over the tiny surface of the glider, making the device rock dangerously. Deadpool is unfazed by the wounds he is being inflicted and, despite the mask covering his face and the loud noises surrounding them, Peter is certain that his boyfriend is running his mouth at Mach speed. Getting fed up, Green Goblin attempts to roll the glider and kicks the ex-merc off. Wade does slide away, only to grab at one of the many ridges and dangles there, making the device tip, then promptly shoves a katana into a thruster (Peter is never going to hear the end of this dirty joke) and let go.

 

                The explosion flings Goblin straight into a car, while Wade is shouting about his broken sword. The poor civilians on the destroyed bridge are screaming, having nowhere to go and it doesn’t seem like the villain would hesitate blowing the whole joint up if it means getting rid of Wade. He can’t really kill Deadpool, but everyone else on this bridge isn’t immortal. Frantically, Peter scrambles through the window on his side and flops into the trunk, hoping that, even if his face is covered, the Hello Kitty cap isn’t a dead giveaway. With his front flat on the metal surface, he starts pulling out the neatly packed clothing messily and almost cried in relief upon seeing Wade’s Deadpool hoodie. A little more digging around and he also found an old knitted ski mask, also with a Deadpool logo. Peter throws both on (the hoodie hangs on his smaller frame comically, but beggars can’t be choosers), checking his web-shooter one last time, before sneaking out of the trunk and crawls a few feet away, attempting to make a dramatic entrance. Well, as dramatic as wearing shorts and an oversized article of clothing can be. But it works, and it is enough to draw the Green Goblin’s attention away. Also, Wade let out a girlish squeal. A few pumpkin bombs are aimed at him, but Peter dodges them strategically. He needs to be careful, only having one web-shooter equipped, and has to buy enough time for Tony and Steve to get here.

 

                “Can’t give a guy a day off, huh?” Peter quips, sticking onto the side of a nearby building, enough so that it is confirmed that  _yes_ , he  _is_  Spiderman, “Caught me at a bad time, mate, laundry doesn’t get clean themselves, y’know?”

 

                There is a snarl, and a blade embeds itself where Peter was just a second ago. Yep, the Grinch is out for his blood today. A familiar twinge of hurt surfaces, like any other time he is forced to fight Harry, but Peter brushes it aside quickly, watching on as Wade tackles his old friend. At least the Goblin is grounded and, with a surveying glance, Peter can see that the civilians have stacked themselves on the furthest side of the bridge from the ongoing fight. Police, ambulances and fire department have all shown up, and have started getting people off the bridge. So as long as he and Wade keep the Goblin occupied, they’ve got this.

 

                Calvary arrives moments before Peter’s web-shooter runs out of juice. Even if both Wade and Peter are there, neither have nearly enough gears to go against a fully-decked out Goblin, whose second glider almost chopped Peter in half. However, none of the three actually expected  _all_  of the Avengers to show up. Peter gotta give Harry the props, though, for not pissing himself when the Hulk, very meticulous for fingers his size, picked and stripped off every piece of the Goblin’s armour easily, holding the latter upside-down by his ankle. Evacuation work is done quickly then, and Thor even poses for a couple of pictures. Rhodey, Clint and Bucky very discreetly empty their tattered truck into the Quinjet and went off to the new house first. Cap and a murderous Black Widow (mostly because she might miss the entrée) escorted Goblin to the designated holding cell until he could be transported to Ravencroft. Fifteen minutes later, Wade and Peter hitch-hiked with Sam and Tony, and the ex-merc couldn’t stop laughing despite his clothes are mostly in shreds.

 

                “His face, his  _face_  man!” Wade crackles from where he is dangling under Falcon, “Out to get some Spidey ass and the  _Avengers_  assembled. They  _didn’t assemble_  for Malekith and they assembled for fucking  _Green Goblin_!! And I  _totally called it_!!! Comedic gold, guys!”

 

                “Who the hell is  _Maleekite_?” Tony asks behind the helmet, but then huffs because he is now used to Deadpool’s craziness, “You know what, don’t answer.”

 

                Peter is relieved when they arrived at the house without any other incident, and rushes Wade off for a quick shower (no, bad Wade, hands off!) When they emerge once again, a little bit flustered on Peter’s part, Bucky is stacking their boxes in the guest bedroom, while Tony (also in a t-shirt and shorts getup underneath the Ironman suit) is playing bartending in the kitchen. Sam has the stereo system working in the backyard while Rhodey and Clint are setting up the folding garden chairs. Wade makes quick work of pulling out various marinated containers of food, and, within minutes, the barbeque is fired up and sizzling. Nat was right in terms of entrée, which turns out to be quite fancy trays hors d’oeuvre instead and are currently being snacked on by the others. Thor forgoes the chairs and sprawls out on the grass, bare toes wiggling as he converses jovially with Bruce. Everyone falls into a rhythmic pattern, despite being out of combat and simply just enjoying an off (half) day together. It is only three, and the rows of trees provide beautiful shades against the hot sun.

 

                Looking out from the window upstairs, Peter feels his heart swell; his smile is wide despite the scrapes he got from the fight. Today isn’t the strangest day he has seen, and Peter has come to love this, the hectic and crisis-ridden thing he calls life. His smile broadens into a grin when Wade, maskless, looks up and spots him. The scarred man waves his spatula enthusiastically at his boyfriend, then turns to shoot some quips at Sam, who is sniffing all the food containers curiously. Peter is sure if he feels any more pride and love at that moment, his heart would surely implode.

 

                “You have a good thing going on here.” Peter almost jumps out of his skin and onto the ceiling, because he has completely forgotten about Bucky. Sheepish, Peter runs an awkward hand through his hair, beaming at the stoic man as he turns around.

 

                “It is great.” Peter offers a bit shyly, Wade is obviously closer to Bucky than he is, “Wade is a lot more...uh,  _natural_  around people now. The team, at least, and nobody seems to have reservations about Wade anymore…I mean, Tony is still snarky, but he definitely isn’t  _as snarky_. Wade proves himself to be a good man, you know, and I’m so glad for him, because he has always been so alone, and being in the team is great for-…”

 

                Peter trails off, realising that he is rambling, and squirms a little under the Winter Soldier’s intense grey-blue eyes. Finally, when Peter is sure he is going to say something stupid if the silence goes on any longer, Bucky lifts his gaze to the window behind the younger man.

 

                “Wilson keeps saying he is lucky to have you. But you deserve each other. You’re good for each other.” The older man speaks, his deep voice forlorn. Peter blinks, unsure of how to answer that, though he does smile. Some more awkward silence follows, then Bucky shuffles away mumbling about getting some grub, and Peter relaxes. He still can’t get the dopey smile off his face, however, and turns around to look at Wade once more, before setting to quickly organise the boxes and change into some decent, clean clothing.

 

                Others trickle in within the next couple of hours. As predicted, Natasha has a bad case of fuming when Clint (not as innocently as he might think) waves the empty tray of hors d’oeuvre at her face, but she immediately lightens up (still glaring at Clint) when Wade informs about the plate he saved for her. Cap and Logan each grabs a beer to go stand by the grill, where Bucky is helping Wade with sending out plates of steaming barbecue. Johnny Storm has volunteered to pick up Aunt May earlier (none of the “Flame on!” business, he swore to Peter), and when they arrive, the cheery old woman insists on going on rounds to give everyone a hug. Eventually, they come up to hug her instead, and Peter still can’t get over how his beloved Aunt gets along best with Johnny of all people. Pepper is last to show, immaculate as ever, and has the insight to bring more drinks since Thor and Logan  _of course_  started a drinking contest. Tony looks like he wants to join, but a sharp glare from Pepper puts the inventor in place, sullenly sipping his mixed drink instead.

 

                “We should do this more often.” Clint notes at Wade, sitting on the roof of the small tool shed with his feet dangling, “Maybe my place next. The kids would love it.”

 

                Peter, who has always been keeping an eye on his boyfriend, even though is still diligently tending to his guests, hides a smile as he fixes himself a burger. Wade taps a finger on his scarred chin, seeming thoughtful.

 

                “Your nest’s a bit outta way, I do declare Mr. Tweety.” He adapts a Southern accent that makes Clint flick a bottle cap at the back of his head. Hawkeye snorts, but doesn’t argue.

 

                “You can always bring them here, y’know?” Wade adds after a moment slightly more serious now, “Can even crash for a couple of days.”

 

                “That’s a bit of a hassle, though.” Clint wrinkles his nose, “Besides, I don’t want to compromise either them or you guys. Don’t think too much about it. Just an idea.”

 

                Nobody brought any gift (except for Aunt May’s beautiful basket of bath and body items), because the gifts are already here days ago. Since the majority of the Avengers live at the towers or have already established a secret life elsewhere, Peter and Wade’s case is definitely a first for them. With the mentality of “go big or go home”, the whole gift-giving turns into a childish competition (Nat and Pepper sat that one out of course, refusing to participate after watching Sam and Logan yell at each other for picking out the same thing.) Tony’s contribution is the Jacuzzi, promptly dubbing himself the winner, even though Clint argues that the king-sized bed he  _made_  is both more thoughtful and contains more  _love_  (Wade did waggle his eyebrows at that note.) Thanks to this impromptu contest, and much to Peter’s exasperation, their home is quite furnished by the time their teammates are done. Dear Lord, at least Peter rejected Tony’s offer of a sleek convertible, which probably cost more than the entire house…For grown-ups, superheroes and supposedly respectable faces of the public, the team can behave like a bunch of unruly children sometimes. Dangerous and slightly on the crazy-side children…

 

                Nevertheless, the party goes without a hitch, everyone has a good time. Thor and Logan are both too stubborn to get drunk, if that is a thing, and called a truce. They parted with laughter, late into midnight, and took off in various different modes of transport. Exhausted, Peter slumps down on the couch upstairs (the very same one that had been in Wade’s first apartment, it has seen way too many memories for them to let go.) Wade sits between his legs and bald head cradled in Peter’s hands, simply enjoying the silence after one eventful day.

 

                Peter is dead-tired, but he can’t help the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, as his fingers caress Wade’s face absent-mindedly. His thoughts are drifting, wispy so he can’t grasp onto anything in particular, but in a contented, dreamy sense. What Bucky said to him earlier surfaces, and Peter couldn’t help but grin.

 

                “I love you, Wade.”

 

                “Love you too, baby boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy guys <3 Please please leave a comment for an excited girl <3  
> Or...  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: neikarasu.tumblr.com


End file.
